Alice Who?
by Alice Song
Summary: Alice is just like any other Seventeen year old American girl. She Shops, Parties, Goes to school, and spends to much time on her cell. The only thing that separates her from her classmates besides her frustrating Social Disorder, her "Mild" obsession with a certain bbc Television show which she desperately wishes was real life. **Now Called 'Red converse' **
1. Doctor Who fanfiction

**I don't own doctor who...**

* * *

_*Knock, Knock, Knock, knock*_

"Damn it." I mutter to myself; looking up from my laptop and across my bedroom to the door just in time to see my poster with David Tennants face vibrate from another round of knocking coming from other side.

"Coming!" I shout, closing my laptop, setting it down and jumping off my bed, dodging all the clothes and crap lying on the floor on my way to the door.

yanking the door open almost violently, I glare at the person on the other side.

"Jessica...?"

"Mum wants to know if you're on Netflix..?" she askes. craning her neck, trying to look over my shoulder and into my room.

"Uh, no." I glare; shutting the door in her face, locking it.

"Well its not working!" she shouts from the hallway.

Jumping back on my bed, lifting up my labtop from where I abanded it on my blanket, and setting it back on my pillow at the end of my bed, I respond with a loud "Not my problem!" grunting as I fell onto my stomach infront of my computer.

I hear her sigh through the door. "But it says more than one person is on the account Alice, and you are the only other person who has the passw-"

"Im. not. ON IT! Now leave me alone!" I grumble, glaring at the door.

finally satisfied when I here her retreating footsteps, I reopen my laptop with a sigh.

Now back to business. scrolling down a online list of "recommended" Doctor Who fanfictions I mutter to myself slowly, "where are you..? ah hah!" Found it.

"Crossing Timestreams" I read aloud. "A malfunctioning vortex manipulator. A confused girl. Lots of spoilers.." I grin. sounds good. My friend (a mutual Doctor Who fangirl) recomended this Fanfiction to me long ago. supposed to be about a Whovian somehow finding herself in the whoverse. I've been looking for this one ever since I finished reading my last fanfic.

Clicking on the link that sends me to the persons account, I excidedly select the story and start to read the First Chapter.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-

Six hours. I've really Been up all night?! looking at my clock on my night stand again, hoping I'd seen it wrong but no; it is in fact 5:00am. Damn, I was really going to try and get some sleep tonight. well 'last night', now.

Sighing, I close my laptop and roll off my bed; heading towards my bathroom. "Might as well get ready for school." I grumble.

The good thing about getting up earily, or uh, not sleeping at all; Long hot showers. After washing my hair an body and relaxing under the warmth for a while I hop out of the shower, Humming the Doctor Who Intro while drying off with a nice white fluffy towel. I hear something, stopping my humming and holding still, I listen closely.

"That sounds like...? it can't be..." heart rapidly thudding aginst my chest, I wrap my towel tighter around myself and walk towards the bathroom door, throwing it open. I look around my room franticly, trying to find the sorce of the noise.

I know this sound. heard it a million times! its the sound of a TARDIS materializing! but where? I look around my small room wide eyed. searching. coming up with a lack of the real TARDIS quickly, skipping over all the posters on the walls and the toy TARDIS on my desk, I could still hear it! I ran to my window. eyes scanning across my frount lawn and around the sleeping neighborhood, the light from the rising sun in the east spilling gold across houses and streets.

'Where is it, where is it?!' I think to Myself. And then. Nothing. No whirring sound of a Landing TARDIS. No TARDIS to even be seen. Sitting on my window sill; naked, with just a small towel around myself I chuckle. 'I must be going mental.' I think to myself. I laugh again. this time louder, feeling it vibate all the way through me.

Still staring out the window, I sigh. this is what I get for staying up all night reading Doctor Who fanfiction. Shaking my head and standing, I walk to my closet to find something to where today.

Throwing on my favorite dark blue jeans and a Tenth Doctor t-shirt, I walk back to the bathroom and peer into the mirror. 'Should I wear it up or down?' I smirk at my reflection. My dark black hair is to short to wear up, framing my heart shaped face, stopping right after my chin. With my light brown eyebrows its obvious that I dye my hair. I love my hair. One of the only things I love about myself...And it's easy to take care of. quickly brushing it, swooping my long bangs sideways to cover most of my left eye. grabbing a black eye liner pencil, I trace it on darkly. I've gotten so good at this over the years, I had managed to apply it on quickly, making no mistakes and with minamal effort.

Watching my reflection as I blink my dark brown eyes hard, then glaring at myself in the mirror. I admire my work. "Raccoon Eyes" Mum calls it. truthfully, it is a bit much. But she is over reacting with calling it that.

'I wonder if i imagined it, or if i did really hear the TARDIS?' I wonder to myself. with one last look in the mirror I walk out of the bathroom and back into my room. The sun is casting its glow through my window now as I pull on my socks and sneakers, grab my backpack from the desk chair in the corner of the room where I left it the day before and my cell from the charger on the desk.

With one last glance around the room for good measure, I shut the door.

* * *

**whatcha think? My first fanfic! :D**


	2. The Lips Of Boe

Lighting a cigarette, Closing my eyes and Leaning aginst the bus stop sign I take a deep drag. Its raining. not unusual for Oregon, Its rarely hot. Even in the summers. Not that its summer now. First of October. You could say its a significant day for me.

Seeing the school bus turn on my street I take another long, slow drag then snuff it out. No smoking aloud at school. This will be my last one until Lunchtime, or atleast til I can sneak off in between classes.

Waiting for the doors to open and then climbing up the steps into the bus when it pulls up, I pull down my hoodie and shift my bag. I scan through the rows of teenagers til I see Kenzie smiling brightly, waving at me.

I make my way to the middle row where she is removing her bag from the seat, making room for me to sit. Sighing and ploping down next to her, putting my bag down beside my feet I look around and frown. "Where in the fuck is Jake? he better not skip today, agai-

"HELLO BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Booms a loud voice from behind, scary the living shit out of me.

I jerk my head to the seat behind us just in time to see a head full of curely black hair pop up from behind the back of our seat.

"Jake." I grunt out, blushing, avoiding eye contact with all the people staring and giggling now from all over the bus. Great. Just what I need.

"Birthday Girl." He says in a sing song voice. leaning forward and smiling widly, showing off his now perfectly straight teeth.

I glare at him. "I swear to Gods, Jake. If you call me that again today you will be needing those braces back! So shut your big, fucki-"

"Why do ya hate ya'r birthday?" kenzie cuts me off.

I look at her,"Erm, well...Its just another thing for them to juge you by." I say. "Age. And you know how I feel about that. I'm judged enough as it is, I dont need his big mouth reminding them all to judge me about more shit, especially about something as stupid as age. It shouldnt matter."

"I dont have a big mouth.." Jake mutters from behind us, touching his now frowning lips self consciously.

Kenzie is still staring at me, a confused look on her pretty face. "What?" I sigh.

"Its just...ya know we wont judge ya about ya'r age, we know ya'r ya own person..."

Great. She looks hurt now. "I know." I sigh.

"Maybe my lips are a little fuller than most, but I wouldnt say they were 'Big'."Jake murmurs.

"Then why cant we throw ya a party?" Kenzie whines.

"What the fuck? You're trying to guilt trip me!" I growl.

"Maybe. but it'll be fun! Dancing, Drinking, Kyle will be there..."

I glare at her. "You didn't."

Sighing, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear she murmers "I just want ya to have a good Seventeenth, Ali..."

Jake pokes his head in between us. "I mean, I've gotten compaments on my mouth before."

I push Jakes head back and out of my way. "Please tell me you're joking?! you KNOW how Anti social I am!" I whisper angerly.

"But its not like anyone ya dont know is gunna be there! just a few friends. S'all."

"You should of asked me first." I said grumply.

"But then ya woulda said 'no'." Kenzie pointed out.

"Exactly." I pout, crossing my arms and leaning back against the seat. I let out a defeated sigh.

" 'Kissable', I think, is a more exeptable word then 'Big', Dont you agre-"

I cut Jake off.

"You're mouth is bigger than The Face Of Boe's mouth...now shut It!"

Kenzie giggled as he leaned back into his seat. I could see the pout shinning in his big green eyes even if his hand is covering his mouth. I smirk.

* * *

Short and boring but I REALLY wanted to post something! xD


	3. Anxiety Isn't An Excuse for Stupidity

**Edited, But probably has a couple of mistakes. To tired to go through to AGAIN. XD**

* * *

The bus arrives at school earlier than usual and all the students start to pile out.

"Sweeet!" Jake sqeals, grabbing his backpack and bouncing in his seat exidedly. "We're early enough to get breakfast! Your bithday is starting out great, aint it Birthd-"

At my glare he stopped mid sentance and coughed. "Erm, I mean Alice?"

I roll my eyes, stand up and grab my bag, muttering, "Would be better if I didnt have to go to school at all." I make my way to the front of the bus and sigh, remembering my Mom practicly shoving me out of the door this morning. "Just because its your Birthday doesnt mean you can be late, Ace!" She Grinned manicaly as she waved and shut the door in my face.

Maybe she knew about Kenzie's plan to through me a party? I mean, SOMEONE has to set up the party and Kenzie cant do that from school. "Crap." I mutter.

We stepped out of the bus and into the rain, I put my hood up.

"Lets hurry and get inside," Kenzie starts, wrinkling her nose and patting down her golden locks. "My hair is starting to frizz!"

"Maybe if we're lucky, Mandy might still have some cinnamon buns left.." Jake ponders aloud, walking twards the Caffateria with kenzie.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Jake is on first name basis with the Caff Lady?" Kenzie askes.

"She's a nice Lady!" He defends. "Also, she gives me extra fries." Jake grinnes.

"Only cos you flirt with her!"

"Guys?" I call from where I havent moved yet. "I think I Might just go and get some breakfast.."

They both turn around, "duh?" Jake says, "We're not going to have time if you keep just standng there!"

"I mean from the diner down the road.." I sigh.

"OH hells yes!" Jake grinnes, running to stand beside me.

"But we'll be late!" Ken says. "We have no time, The diner Is like five minutes away and the bell is about to ring."

I look at her like she's stupid because, well, she is acting like it.

"Oh." she says in relisation. "OH! Alice!" she gasps, scandalized.

"Come on Mckenzie." I mutter. "This isnt really out of charactor for me, is it?"

"But its Raining!" Ken whines. "And we have a Math test, And also MY HAIR ALICE!"

"Didnt say you had to come.." I murmer, turn around and start to walk out the intrance of the school. I smurk and Jake chuckles as we hear her frustrated sigh and fast foot fall from behind us, trying to catch up.

"Wait up Guys!"

DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW

We put our hoods down as we walk in and are shown to our booth.

"And here are your menues," A redheaded waitress hands us the slim, glossy books. "My name's Windy, and I'll be your waitress. can I start you guys off with drinks today?"

"Chocolate milk, please." Jake smiles at the woman twice his age, making her blush as she writes his drink order down.

"What do ya want?" Kenzie murmers to me.

I blush as I feel the waitress look at me. Shit. My heart starts to speed up, pounding against my chest. My palms even sweat a bit. "Er..Erm" I studder. Well, this hasnt happened to me in awhile..."Usual." I manage to grunt out, keeping my eyes locked onto the table.

Kenzie looks at me with pity in her eyes before she turns to the waitress and orders two black coffee's. I clench my eyes shut and breath slowly, In through the nose, and out through the mouth, In through the nose, and out through the mouth. I start to feel my heart slow.

"Freak." I hear the waitress say under her breath as she walks away. Kenzie grabs my hand and I open my eyes.

"You okay?" Jake murmers worridly.

"Almost had a panic attack..." I say slowly, feeling my heart and breath slow down.

"I'm sorry!" Kenzie rushes, looking horrified, "I KNOW ordering is a trigger for ya an-"

"S'not your fault that I can't talk to people by myself, T-that I'm such a freak." I cut her off angerly.

"ya'r not!" Kenzie says firmly, "Ya have a Disorder, you have no control-"

"Exactly." I growl out. "I have no control. And I HATE that!"

"Alice," Jake starts.

"No. No, I'm fine now guys. lets just...lets just pretend that didnt happen."

Jake looks like he's going to continue but the waitress is setting drinks infront of us before he can.

"Are you ready to order?" she eyes me.

"No." Jake says angerly.

"Alllllright-y then. I'll just give you guys a moment then..." She looks taken aback by his anger and turns to rush away.

"Bitch." he mutters.

I smile at him sadly, sipping my coffee. "It's not like she knows I'm scared of Social situations, Jay. she's just doing her job."

"Calling her customer's names is NOT her job." Jake growls, picking up his menu.

"Didnt know you heard that, too." I say, also picking up my menu.

"I'm illiterate, not Deaf." he mutters.

I smurk. "Then why are you 'reading' the menu?"

"Just because I cant read, doesnt mean I cant look at the pictures!" he grinnes.

Kanzie and I burst into giggles.

"Gimme that." I grin as I snach his menu from his hands and start to read off the menu aloud, helping him pick Breakfast.

"I dont have controll over somethings to, Alice." he murrmers to me, cutting me off half way through the menu.

I look at him.

"like reading." He noddes to the menu in my hands. "Others have to do that for me, too. I have no controll over it no matter how I try. And I really try. Its so hard for me. To read, to write. It makes me feel like a...like a freak." He murmers.  
"Jake." I say sadly. I never knew. he never acts like it bothers him...

He shakes his head and smiles widly. "But thats why we fit! You read for me and I order for you. see?" he leans back in his booth, smurking. "WE work."

I smile, and I can't help it. I blush. "yeah..."

**DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW**

"Doctor! My sworn enemy, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Kenzie shouted, making me laugh so hard I choke on my bacon. "Oh my god!" Jake chuckled, gasping for air.

"I wonder what he did to make Queen Elizabeth the First so mad at him?" Kenzie grins, looking at me chugging my coffee.

"I-I just almost died!" I gasp, still out of breath from laughing.

Jake starts to laugh harder, "Makes it all the more funnier!"

I glare at him then quickly steal a piece o toast off his plate.

"Hey!" he pouts

"S'what you get for laughing at me almost dying." I grin, taking a bite of the toast.

"knowing the Doctor, He probably licked her or something." Mckenzie giggled.

"Hey, I wouldent mind if he tryed to lick me." I murmered.

"Yeah, cos The Doctor often randomly licks Short, goth girl's with a social anxiety disorder.." Jake says.

"Maybe he does?" I say. "You don't know what he does on his weekends.."

"Oh. I just assumed it wasnt that.." Jake grinned.

"OH!" Kenzie bursts out, startiling us. We both turn to look at her.

"Did ya start the Fanfiction yet?!" She looks at me excidedly.

I look at her with a straight face. "What Fanfiction?"

She glares at me. "The one I keep telling ya to star-"

I cut her off, rolling my eyes. "I started it last night."

She grinnes at me.

"...What?" I say.

"How was it?! How far did ya get? Isn't it one of the best Fanfictions EVER?!"

I groan. "Calm your shit Kenzie. It was Pretty good. kinda confusing. Pretty easy to keep up..Anyone else besides a Whovian read that thing they would get a Tumar though." I grin.

"How far did you get?" Jake asked

"More than half way through. I accidently stayed up all night.." I smiled sheepishly.

"Again?" Kenzie frowned.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to read the thing." I pointed out. "Not my fault I lost track of time."

She sighed "Now You're going to be tired at your party."

"Yeah." I said, "The party I dont wanna have."

"To bad." she smiles. "Its happening Ali, Just get used to the idea of i-"

A noise cut her off. My eyes widen and I choke on my suliva.

"Do you hear that?!" I ask, maybe a little to loudly.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Yeah..."

"YOU HEAR THE TARIDS, ALSO?" How is she not freaking out right now? I look around franticly.

"I heard it this morning, too! Where the fuck is it coming from?!" I screetch, looking out the window and into the rain outside. I dont see it!

Jakes laughter breaks me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I say, Looking at him as he looses his shit.

"YOU!" Gasps for air "OHMIGOWD" He Laughs harder.

"WHAT?" I say in frustration. I look from Jakes face to Kenzie's

She is laughing so hard its silent, Her body shaking, Face red, dark tears tracking down her face, ruining her eyeliner.

I glare at them, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" I ask Darkly.

Kenzie gasps in a breath, trys to say something,

"An-" Giggles "Ali, oh god," Breaths. "Okay...I think I'm good.."

"Good for you." I glare.

She smirks. "Ali?"

"Yes?" I growl at her.

"Ya Going to answer ya'r phone or shall I?"

*Facepalm*

* * *

**GET IT? . It was Her phone's Ringtone the whole time! I've had to change my ringtone because of false hope before. :P**


	4. Mr Teacher Guy

I slam my backpack on the table as I slip into my seat next to Kenzie, turn in her direction and shoot her a glare she cant see with her hands covering her still-red- from -laughing face, her body rocking with silent laughter. Still.

I blush. "S'not that funny, kenzie..." _More laughter._

"T'was ya'r ph-" _Gasping for Air._ "Ya'r phone!" she sqealed, lifting her head away from her hands and looking at me with amusment.

I sigh, looking at the wrinting on the board up in the frount of the class room as the last of the class shuffles in as I start writing down the 'Plan' for the class today as a distraction from looking at her pink, tear stained face. "I know.."

"But ya DIDN'T!" She chuckles. "That's what makes it so freaking funny!"

I turn to glare in her direction, staring directly into her ice blue eyes as she sobers up, her smile dropping. I smirk. "Just do your planner, Kenzie." I say darkly, Pushing on my hood to cover over my head, coming down a little over my eyes.

Searching in my pockets of my hoodie for my earphones and putting them in my ears one at a time when I find them, I sigh happily and stick the end of the cord in my pants pocket, just enough to keep in in without falling.

I look back to the front of the room and finish writing in my planner, watching as Mr. WhatsHisName opens the door and walks in late. As uaual. s'not really motovational to come to class on time when the teacher cant even do it...

"Hello class, sorry I'm Late. I could give you an excuse but...That sounds like a little to much work for me." he chuckles and plops down in his chair behind his desk, looking at a paper in his hand and scratching his orange stubble. _Maybe stubble isnt the right word? its grown out some, maybe he's growing a beard ot somethin..? huh, i wonder what he would look like with a full out beard? probably like a homeless dude. he already dresses like o-"_

"What are ya smilin' about?" A extremly whisper from my right blows hot air through my jacket, breaking me off from my genius musings.

"Our teacher as a homeless guy with a beard." I whisper, turning to smile at her.

She giggles and whispers back. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm weird." I Whisper, grinning.

"But what is weird, really? Are we not all weird in our own way?" Booms a loud voice from infront of us, slaming his hands on our table making me jump a little in my seat and accadently making eye contact with the owner of the voice before I slam my eyes down to their shoe's. _Boots._ I think to myself. _I never realized how fucking huge his feet are. well, I don't go around looking at random peoples feet all day, probably why i've not noticed before. _

"Ya tryin to be poetic again, Mr. James?" Kenzie asks in fake exasporation, Going all out and pretend sighing.

He chuckles and sits on the table.

My hearts thumping fast and I'm rambaling. To myself. In my head. trying to distract myself from how close this person it. To close. In my bubble, close. My head spins as I take a deep breath, and choke on it. _'Howt.' _I think to myself bitterly as i try to get myself under control. '_Just as long as he doesnt talk to me.'_ I think to myself. '_just as long as he keeps a little distance...i think i can cope wi-'_

"Alice!" He booms, turning to me as I shut my eyes tight for a second before opening them and looking at him, meeting his green eyes. _Shit._ "My favorite student!"

I lean in my seat, scooting as far back into my chair as i can, shifting my bangs to cover more than half of my face and try to put my very minamal acting skills to use. Smiling up at him I point a finger to the ear phones and say a little to loadly, "I cant hear you, sorry!" and look back down at my planner, hunching over it and writing random words in it to apear busy.

He chuckles, "Alright." He says as he gets off our table and pats it goodbye and walks off. "Thank god." I breath, letting out the breath of air I could not five seconds ago.

"I cant believe that works!" Kenzie squeals, leaning closer to me with a huge smile. "Ya ok?"

I smile up at her and take out and ear phone. "Sorry, what?"

She slaps me on the arm and giggles. "Like its plugged in to somethig!" My eyes fallow her hand as she tugs the cord out of my pocket, and smiles at me.

I grabbed it back and shove the end back into the emty pocket, and the ear peace back into my ear. I look back up at her, Smirking and answer her question. "I'm fine, and of course it works. No one attempts to talk to a person who they know aren't listining."

"Sept Jake." Kenzie jokes, actually making a good point.

"Course, that boy can't shut his gob!" I murmur to her.

She props her head on one hand, her elbow on the table and stares at a blank peace of paper with a small smile on her lips, brushing an orange curl behind her ear. "He kinda reminds me of a certain favorite Doctor of mine." she murmurs.

I make a gagging sound and she looks at her hands and blushes.

"He does not, he's not- just. ew! Kenzie!" I whine her name.


End file.
